I love you, Castiel
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: Dean could not stand it any longer. He decided it was finally time to tell Castiel how he felt. Just a cute short fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stared at his watch. It was finally 5! it was time for his favorite show, Grandma Time!to go on.

Dean loved Grandma Time! it was full of smiles and laughter and the smell of old people. He didn't actually smell the old people, but he did. Suddenly, when grandma time came on, he saw the Grandma's grandson, Castiel. Castiel waved at the crowd and made a kissy face. He then ate many of grandma's cookies which had nuts. But he was allergic to nuts! Oh noess!

Grandma called the police to arrest the cookie. How dare that cookie hurt him! castiel was out of the hospital all nice and fine. He ripped his shirt off for dramatic effect and winked. All the boys and all the girls are waiting if you seek castiel.

'Omgz!' Dean though. Dat boy is hot! Dean got an awkward boner and had to turn Grandma Time! off. He sang himself goodnight and decided to find Castiel in the morning.

Ring Ring motherfucker! Said his alarm clock. Dean groaned and stepped out of bed. He yawned and was glad he didnt have work. He hated doing things that didn't relate to Grandma Time! He put his bunny slippers on and turned his laptop on. He went to Bing because bing is so cool and searched Castiel.

BUT WHAT DID HE FIND?

He found nude pictures! Oh no! said his brain

Oh yes! said the cat.

but wait.

Dean didn't have a cat!

He screamed and then the cat turned into Castiel

"What!" Dean yelled as he saw Castiel in front of him wearing black things.

" I am Castiel. I have been watching you watching me on Grandma Time!I also see you looking at my pictures online. I want your bod" Castiel made a sexy pose. he then ripped off his clothing and put them back on because the rooom was cold. Maybe Castiel should turn the heat on. He ran and turned it all the way up, but oh noes! the room cought on fire! So he used his angel powers to turn the heater off and made his sexy pose again and hoped dean wouldn't notice.

But Dean was scared. Castiel was cute, but Dean never did stuffs with a gay guy before. Dean decided to make a Yolo and do it anyway.

They had sexy times and then Castiel sighed "I must go."

"but why?! ILOVE YOU CAS. WE ARE MEANT TO BE! I EVEN CHANGED OUR STATUS ON FACEBOOK. DON'T LEAVE ME OR I'LL DIE!1!ONE!1!" Dean cried.

Castiel then turned into a ppurple platapus with green eyelashes and raised his butt up to fly "My people need me!"

Dean cried and decided to pull a twilight and die because he couldnt live without Castiel.

The moral of this story is to stay in school kiddies!


	2. Chapter 2

Da next day Dean came back to life and was suprised because he had givn birth to Castiel's baby. It was so ugly, but it was also pretty. It looked a lot like Castiel because it had wings. But the wings were pink. The wings suddenly slapped Dean in the face and the baby grew to be 27. Dean yelled in suprise because he didn't expect his baby to turn into an adult so quickly.

"DEan! What is this!" Castiel popped back.

"Our baby, Castiel! We made this." Dean yelled in excitement. Castiel looked upset, he also looked constipated but that was his face. The adult baby with pink wings suddenly grew boobs and then it as dressed in apple bottom jeans, and also boots with the fur.

Castiel sighed, "Dean. This thing is dangeruous. We must destroy of it."

The the Female adult baby with pink wings spoke, "my name be amanda. I be yo' child. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Please don't be scared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I will save you if you need mah crazy ass to. I must go now yo, but dont leave each other." Dean and Castiel looked at each other while she/it/he/teenagemutantninjahalfangel turned into pie.

"OOH pie!" Dean yelled as he ate all of it. Castiel became sad because Dean just ate their child. Then a few hours later Dean and Castiel got married and had 20 other children all named Phillip. The bad news? They all were girl nickles.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked up from his newspaper. He sighed darkfully and looked at Castiel, who had his hands on his hips. His head was tilted as always and squished his face together.

"Dean I am angry with you." He wailed

"Why?" Dean sighed. He was always in trouble with that stupid angel it was like everything he did was bad.

"We didn't have the sex last night and it made me worried. You're always up to it. So i went through your phone. Who is this Dentist guy I should know about?" He snapped his fingers in a z formation.

"Cas...that's a dentist, the one who fixes your teeth

"Fixes your teeth alright. He must make them bent if you catch my drift." Castiel butt rotationed.

"Cas you're being stupid." Dean stood up and threw his coffee at their 33rd daughter, Phillip

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO DENTIST IS IS HE AT LEAST HOT?" Castiel shoulder shoulder wrist wristed

"Jesus Christ Cas i'm not having sex with my dentist

"YOU ARE HAVING THE SEX WITH HIM I CAUGHT YOU!"

"No i am not when the fuck did you catch me I havn't even seen him since we got married you baka."

"Gurl you just got dissed."

"What the fuck does that even mEAN!" Dean screamed. Castiel ran up to him and kissed him on the nose, hard. He licked his nose rapidly with such passion. Dean could feel his pants feel tighter.

He looked down,

and realized

there were a cat in his pants


End file.
